1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to medical or surgical instruments and particularly to instruments for use in female sterilization or occlusion procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of female sterilization, it is well known to provide permanent occlusion of the fallopian tube. More recently, the concept of using a fimbrial prosthesis for temporary or reversible female sterilization has been introduced. Capping the fimbria for sterilization involves the utilization of an inert device to protect the fimbria. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,488 relates to use of fimbrial caps as a method of reversible sterilization.
A paper entitled "The Fimbrial Prosthesis" was presented at a workshop held in San Francisco, Dec. 4-6, 1977, and gives further background and research in the area of reversible female sterilization.
It is to this method of sterilization that the present invention instrument is directed. More specifically, the invention aims to provide an improved instrument for installing bands or hoods in occlusion procedures.